Born to kill: original version
by O pior
Summary: this story is dead, so I recommend that you see the rewritten version.
1. Prologue

_**Well, welcome, this is my first story so ... Don't judge.**_

_**Well there are some things you need to know about this story.**_

_**the main character is an oc, his name is Joe Marston (Red dead fans can appreciate the reference), dark hair, fit / athletic body, blue eyes with a greenish tint. He is a former Marine with a mysterious past that after morally questionable choices and a twist of fate, ends up in the middle of the incident that destroys fairport.**_

_**This story will take place before and during the events of the first and second FEAR, and will address the events of Perseus mandate.**_

_**Expect fourth wall breaks and a little humor.**_

_**Without further ado, let's go the story.**_

* * *

"No, please, you don't have to do this! "

It was the words she said at the moment I drew my gun. I didn't need to do that, maybe that was true. But now, after searching this whole damn city for answers, after finally finding them. I may not need to do this, but I really want. After all she and everyone else deserve some kind of retribution.

I hold my AT-14 pointing right at her head, she visibly cringes at the sight of my movement and i can clearly see the fear in your eyes

"Maybe I don't have to," I say "but I want".

I pull the trigger, and at that moment I can clearly see the bullet go through way towards she, crossing her head.

She is dead, everyone is dead.

Well most of you must be wondering, what the hell is going on here? Well I can't sum it up if you really want to know, It is a love story. An obsessive love for adrenaline on the battlefield, but that is out of the question. The point is, love cannot be described, it needs to be seen and experienced. So my dear viewers, it's time for those Famous flashbacks.

* * *

**Fairport: Auburn District, 2019. Six years ago.**

I was 18 at the time, as in a bad drama, I was a street boy. I can't say that I remember a lot of my life. I grew up in an orphanage and at 13 I ran away and tried my luck on the streets. I can't say it was the best years of my life, but that's how they say: if you want strong kids, you get heavy, and the fairport streets get very heavy. I remember that day as well as any other, it was an ordinary afternoon and the weather was good. I had bumped into this big random boy. We can say that he was not very happy.

I felt the impact and a fist connecting against my face, that was enough to unbalance me and send me to the ground. I look toward my attacker, six feet tall, a little athletic body and a smug smile on his face.

"I thought you were tougher than that. "He sneered, right after I get up and try to hit him with a punch towards his face, he dodges and feel his fist hit my stomach this time. And again that smug smile is on his face, I see him raise his fist to hit me again and then it happens.

The world around me becomes slightly distorted, everything becomes clearer and it's like everything around me is slowing down.

I see his fist coming toward me at a greatly reduced speed, which allows me to easily dodge.

I take advantage and send a kick that connects with your balls, it causes great pain and makes he open the guard.

I explore this opening and put my hands on the side of his head and send towards my knee. It unbalances him and I lunge over him sending both of us to the ground.

And in that instant my perception returns to normal and I can see the world returning to its normal speed.

I look at my still stunned assailant, I walk over to him and start punching him repeatedly in the face again and again and again.

He tries to defend, protecting his face with both forearms, it just makes me change tactics, because now I'm repeatedly kicking his stomach.

Suddenly I feel someone wrapping me up and pulling away despite my protests, I fight against, but I can't do much, so I just stop resisting.

I look around and see that I'm being restrained by a policeman of some kind, he drags me and all I know is then I'm in a car being Taken to what I thought was my end at the time, I was very mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2 The Choice

**A warning that I had forgotten to give I do not own f.e.a.r or its characters, they are property of monolith productions bla bla bla, only my oc belong to me**

* * *

I'm here handcuffed like an animal in a room with a single table and two chairs while the law guys decide what to do with me. A little depressing, in a way.

However I am not stupid. I'll probably get arrested for theft or physical assault. I couldn't care less, at least it's more welcoming than the Auburn district.

As I finish my train of thought, the door to the left corner of the room opens and the same cop who dragged me here passes through it. He had gray hair, a goatee, and brown eyes.

He pulls the chair across from the table and sits staring at me. At least we won't have the good cop and bad cop cliché.

"It's a beautiful record you have here boy, "he said in a monotone voice as if all this was routine. "Theft, vandalism and now aggression. The boy you hit has a broken nose and bruises."

I didn't even bother to argue, it's not like you have a lot of options when you live in a district like Auburn. So instead I just fell silent as he continued.

"Normally you would just be charged and arrested." He said, "But there are some people here who would like to talk to you."

He mentioned this last part with a slight annoyance, barely noticeable in his voice.

He then removed my restraints and began leading me around the place.

he eventually led me to a more spacious and slightly more elegant room.

In the center was a table containing a few things, and in front of it was a man sitting in a black suit, a dark blue tie, short dark hair, and a beard.

Behind him was a window that overlooked the station. Standing in front of this window was a man with his hands behind his back. Long brown coat, white hair.

"So this is him, interesting, "said the man sitting in front of the table I presume to be the police captain" that's all Burnes, you can retire now." With that the cop who had escorted me out of the room, and we are alone.

"Well young man, you have a very interesting record and you should just be sent to prison, since according to your record, Mr. Marston, you are old enough to take responsibility for your actions. " That was what he stated, but I could suppose that was not what he had in mind.

"However, I convinced the captain that there could be better uses for you than imprisoned. " This time the man with the white hair spoke and just then he turned to face me.

He was wearing glasses, and had a white mustache like his hair. Blue eyes and judging from his face I would say he must be around 50 or so. However the instant I looked into your eyes I felt ... Some form of disturbance, as if I knew him and for some reason it made my blood run cold.

**You will be a god among men**

Those words rang in my head in a low tone, almost like a whisper. A whisper so low and imperceptible that I could barely understand it.

"You see, "the older man said," I thought sending you to prison would be a waste. so young man I will give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" I asked

"You can just go to jail, or you can sign some papers and you will be sent to a place where you can be really useful for that country." he replied in a calm and welcoming tone.

My instincts tell me this guy is probably the typical case of the salesman who makes you sign up a bunch of trash, and in the end, they take all your money. But I don't have a real choice here and he knows it, he knows that I will accept, and the idea of doing exactly what this guy wants me to do really bothers me.

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, where do I sign? Don Corleone."

"Captain. "That's all he says, ignoring my comment. In this the police captain removes something from his desk, and right now I have paperwork in front of me, ready to be signed.

I take the pen and start signing ...

Curse you.

* * *

Well from there I can say that things have improved a little for me. It turns out that this was a lot of recruiting paper of some kind from the military, and when I realized I was being sent to the Marines. If you told me back then that I'd be doing this, I'd say you went crazy. But things are as they are and we can only follow the tide.

There wasn't much noteworthy from there. I was sent to San Diego, a nice change of scenery compared to Auburn. Getting there we did all that reception ritual thing and that health inspection business. After that, my training began. It was hot and hard, but I was really surprised that I was good at it.

The early days weren't very exhausting, after all I always had some above average resistance, and no matter how strong you are, if you can't keep up, You are useless. I think I had a little bit of trouble with all that abandoning our civil mentality, but I think in the end it wasn't really a big problem. All I had learned from society was violence and anger, and I was able to channel it into something useful in the end.

After that, I was very surprised by the fluidity. I was very prominent in weapons training and CQC, I think spending a life fighting has its advantages. After 12 weeks of all that military training parade, I finally graduated a Marine in his own right.

I was rewarded with 10 days of leave to rest my ass from all the exercise I think. I ended up going back to fairport at that time, because for some reason I always felt that this city was in my blood. It's not an easy thing to explain, I just always found myself drawn there. But I did not fail to appreciate the irony of the situation, after all a city with such a decaying district that had only shown me the pain, and here I was again. I think that's how they say, the home has a certain value, and it may even be a bitter home full of bad memories, but still a home.

After that, my license was over and I was assigned to an infantry school where I could complete my training once and for all. It was an experience to say the least, but I was able to complete my infantry training that lasted about 60 days, I was assigned to my first unit in the operational forces. It was truly a great merit and a great honor. after all, that was more than I could live in the Auburn district anyway.

After that, I participated in some operations in times of need as any soldier would. In 2021 at the age of 20 I was eventually selected by my battalion to join the scout-sniper platoon. There is some beauty in sniper rifles. They require concentration and discipline, because if you make a mistake or hesitate everything goes to hell.

At 21, well, the unexpected occurred. I was introduced to the ranks of the marine corps force recon, and I have performed at least sensitive operations behind enemy lines ever since. I won't say it was always chocolate and flowers, you sometimes see what no human being would like to see. Like doped kids with bomb vests and all the shit you'd fight to forget. Frankly, it never bothered me, it was like I was in my habitat. Killing or even seeing my friends kill for the first time didn't bother me. Death was part of the job and at that height of the championship I thought nothing could shake me. It was in May 2023 that I saw that I was wrong.

* * *

**May 5, 2023. The Bahamas Surroundings. 9:00 pm**

Some islands in the Bahamas are said to be inviting and a great place to vacation. Well, we're not here on vacation, we're here to do the shit no one else wants to do.

We're going to a remote, uninhabited, remote Bahamas island. But recently our command received a distress call from that direction. We traced the origin of the transmission and this led us to this small island. So here we are, a small squad of 10 men. I think no one is expecting any real danger here.

I am currently in a helicopter facing our destination. A very large island, both in size and flora. It is a true jungle paradise, big and green. It's going to be like stepping on a giant bag of weed.

"Attention, "said the squad leader. Captain Willis, I heard good things from him. Competent soldier, I don't understand what he's doing here on a mission like this.

"We received a distress call from unknown origin, the command was able to isolate the source of the transmission and trace the source to a small complex on this island. We didn't get much information, so we're here to assess the situation. "He said.

This is interesting, to say the least. There was practically nothing in this place, at least unofficially. Now we have a little complex of someone who really knows how to make bricks mysteriously appear in the middle of nowhere, One more day in hell I guess.

"Let's split into two teams, "he continued," I'll lead team 1 and cover the east side of the complex, "

He then began to address me "Marston you will lead the second team and cover the western part of the complex."

"Yes sir". I answer

Now we are landing a little distant the position of our goal. After all we don't want to be blown up like a bad FPS game.

"All right now listen, "I said to my team." We're a few feet from the complex. we don't know what we'll find so I got sharp and alert, now let's get on with it. "

We move forward toward our goal. Fending off bushes and past some trees as we proceed.

On my team are Chris and Arkin, guys I can say are good. We've had some operations together before, and I can say that I know if things go wrong, can i count on them to cover me.

As for appearance, there is nothing that needs to be said other than our standard military equipment. Other than that, Arkin is a medium-height guy with a military haircut and a stubble. The most striking thing about him is a scar above the eyebrow that runs down to his cheek.

Chris in contrast is a reasonably tall guy. Black, military court. Striking physical characteristics? I'd say he's normal, the only thing special about the view is a picture of the girlfriend he carries with him. Kinda cliche but I can respect that, saying having someone waiting for you to come back is a really good thing.

We also have Larry coe. the typical big and angry plus an excellent soldier. 1.90 tall, red hair and a clean shaven face.

He was in what I like to call a 'constant depressing state of shock' after falling into an ambush that led his entire team to be captured by a militia or something. Did they torture Larry and his men for days, or was it weeks? Well I just know that after that, the guy came out really shaken by everything he saw and felt. He was declared as being able to continue on the field, but I know this guy has some problems to deal with.

Ah almost forgot. We have next to us rookie Johnny. Young, too young if you ask me. When I laid eyes on him I was surprised to see him here, he seems a little soft for this lifestyle. But who knows? He may surprise.

We keep moving forward and by the time we've been through I'd say we're close

"What do you think we'll find there? "Asked Chris

"Who knows, probably some kind of warehouse." Arkin answered and I had to raise my eyebrow at that.

"A warehouse? In the middle of a deserted island in the Bahamas?" I said with some amusement. "I think we could also find a brewery if we look for it. "

He noticed that I was just messing with him but I don't think he cared. Then he replied "I'm just trying to say that this complex can be anything. We had no information of anything here before the broadcast. "

"Whatever it is, I'm not expecting any kind of fight. Well, not if our numbers say anything." Came Chris's answer.

"I wouldn't bet my money on it, "Larry to my amazement said, the guy hadn't said anything all the way. It's almost strange to hear his voice.

"With or without threats, I prefer to stay alert. "He continued.

"Besides, a request for help is usually not sent without you needing help. So as Mr Redface said, stay alert." I say and with that we keep moving forward.

Finally, we are now a few meters ahead of our goal. It is a large building, similar to a two-story research station. Looking at this, it is really strange that we never had any information that this was here.

"Well Arkin, "I say" here is your warehouse. "

He lets out a groan of frustration. We advance towards our goal towards the west side of the complex. No hostile sight outside, but I won't venture inside.

We are now looking at a door that leads inside. With that I position myself on the left side of the door, with Larry taking position on the right, leaving Chris Arkin and Johnny for us to cover.

"Alright, at 3". I speak

"1..2..3."

With that I open the door and contemplate as my vision becomes clearer as I feel the world around me slow down.

I enter with my assault rifle raised for any threat I may encounter. Surprisingly, I come across a standard service entry, although she was being lit by dim red lights. The power of the place must have been cut off.

I feel everything around me returning to its normal speed as others enter the room.

Deciding not to waste time, we drive to an open door that leads to a longer corridor, illuminated only by the emergency lights.

Then we come to a wider area. If I had to guess, I'd say it would be the desktop due to cubicle desks and desks, as well as various scattered papers and destroyed computers.

"Team 1, we're in. What's your status?" I asked on the communication link.

"We're in, "Willis's voice came from the link," but we're being prevented from checking the entire eastern area due to the building's emergency locks. I need you to find the generator room and turn on the power. "

"Understood". I answer

"Looks like a hurricane went through here." Johnny said as he surveyed the area.

"Whatever happened here boy, it wasn't good." Larry spoke.

"Regardless of what happened, this clearly looks like a work area. So where are the employees?" Chris asked

"We'll find answers to that later, for now, let's turn on the power." I speak

We moved forward searching the generator room. We passed corridors that were destroyed and worn out as if some kind of fight had occurred, plus the weird part and it had no bullet or blood marks. Something was wrong and the more we venture into this place, more I had this weird feeling that there was something dark below us.

We found the room that would potentially be the generators, but stopped when we saw the blood trails that lead to the room.

I lifted my assault rifle and signaled to be ready. I approached slowly and entered the room, following the trail of blood that eventually led me to something disturbing.

...

First of all there were the generators, and second there were about 8 bodies. they looked a little mutilated, some with open intestines others with eyes torn out. Some just looked like they had been beaten to death.

I examined the bodies, some wore white coats and IDs from armacham technology corporation.

"Jesus Christ! "Johnny exclaimed

From the corner of my eye I see Larry approach one of the bodies, possibly to examine.

"This was not recent," he said. "The blood is already dry and they have a certain state of decomposition. They have been dead for a while."

I agree with a nod. What is bothering me at the moment is what the fucking ATC was doing here. Their presence here would explain why this facility is out of the books ... Hidden and off the map, they were doing something they didn't want to be discovered..

"Whatever happened to these people, whoever did it may still be around." Said Arkin

"We'll worry about that after we restore the energy." I say

By some miracle the generator was still running, so I just needed to activate.

With that done, the lights came back and we left the room with the bodies.

Outside, I could see the damage more accurately in the corridors. As Johnny said, it looks like a hurricane has passed through this place.

I drive through the halls again, guns raised this time. We still need to cover the rest of the west side, and whoever killed the employees might still be here.

At the end of the corridor we turn a corner, and we come across the typical slasher movie set.

Like the other parts we pass, this corridor is worn, but unlike the others, it has blood covering the walls and floor. With a few more bodies everywhere, as well as limbs scattered here and there.

"I think I'll get sick with this shit!." Said Johnny, covering his mouth with disgust.

"Hold your gut boy, this will get worse before it gets better." I say as we walk down the hall trying not to step on bodies, and I can see Chris and Arkin look at the scene with a lot of discomfort, while Larry doesn't even seem disturbed by all the brutality around him.

We turned another corner and this time we were surprised by an individual standing in the corridor ahead of us. He had his back to us, and didn't seem to have noticed our presence. Not wanting to take risks, I aimed my gun at him.

"Hey you there, turn around slowly!". I order the figure, which began to turn slowly for us to face.

And then we are greeted with a real bizarre scene, I think that would be more appropriate if we were in a mansion.

His head was dripping blood all over his forehead, his clothes were worn and bloodstained. This was little compared to the eyes, because, well ... They were giving off that bright red glow, almost like a beacon, and had no pupils.

It was then that this thing let out a loud and deafening scream, then it began to run at an absurd speed towards us.

And then again, the world around me begins to slow down.

I fire my assault rifle, sending two rounds to his chest and one to his head, scattering brain material and sending it to the ground.

And then the world accelerates again and my perception returns to normal..

"What the fuck is this? "Arkin asked

"My guess is as good as yours." Larry answered

Before we could reason what this thing was, we heard a deafening scream again, this time coming from the end of the corridor, and then we saw 10 more of these things running towards us.

"Shoot!" I say and start firing my own assault rifle, sending a round in the head of three of these things.

Wasting no time, Arkin and Larry fired, killing three more of the creatures.

Johnny and Chris joined us and we managed to take down the remaining four. it wasn't too hard since they were just running towards us..

"Well, I think we now know what happened to the employees. "I mentioned

"We ... We should probably make contact with team 1. "Chris says

I agree with a nod

"Team 1, we run into hostile, what is your status?". I say on the communication link

...

No reply.

"Team 1 do you copy?"

"We're under attack, no ... let's go ... we need ... help ... AAAAAHHHHH!". And with that scream, all I hear is static.

"Shit. "That's all I say.

"What do we do now sir?" Asks Johnny

I look around and see that the others are also waiting for me to say what to do ... fucking great.

"Okay, "I say" let's go to the east side of the building, we will try to regroup with team 1 ", or the ones that are left at least "later we'll ask for extraction and get the fuck out of the installation, come on, on me".

And with that we head east to try to find the survivors of team 1. Simple mission, we just have to walk into an unknown complex, with a lot of things that want to kill us, One more day in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

We advanced through the building towards the eastern part of the place, passing several bodies and limbs scattered all the way, besides the blood that surrounded most of the walls.

As we moved towards where Team 1's last broadcast was made, I wondered what ATC was working on here. After all, how can a technology development company profit from a lot of creatures that seem to have come out of a horror movie? I don't think it matters, whatever they were doing, it got out of hand and the people here paid the price.

"We are approaching the last known position in team 1," I informed. "Stay tuned, we don't know how many of these things are here."

As we progressed through the corridors, we passed doors with windows that gave us a view of the interior. It looked like a room with basic accommodations, like a bed and a table.

It is unlikely that the employees were using it as rooms, and I really don't want to know what those rooms were here for.

"These rooms ..." Speaks Arkin. "What the hell was going on here anyway?"

"Whatever it is, I bet it was really unethical," Larry replied. "This place did not officially exist, besides being totally isolated from civilization. If that's any indication, I can say that they were messing with something very bad. "

Exactly my thoughts, Mr. Redface.

After going through more bloody corridors, or giving access to these cells, we arrived at the last known position of team 1.

In front of us was an open corridor with access to several directions, which possibly lead to different wings. And all over the place, blood was spilled, several bullet holes everywhere

"This is not good." Spoke Johnny

"They wouldn't have given themselves up without a fight." Mentioned Chris

"They didn't know what they were fighting against." I say as I look at this area more closely. I noticed the raised security bars, they must have been attacked when we turned on the power.

"The people who ran this place must have turned off the power to try to contain these things," I inform. "So, when we restore energy these things emerged."

"I think there may still be survivors," says Arkin as he inspects the bodies. "despite being very mutilated, I'm counting three bodies, which means that we still have two men somewhere around here."

As if it were a suggestion, we heard an extremely loud scream and aimed our guns at the sound.

The screams were coming from a door at the end of the hall, which seemed to lead to a kind of basement.

"Arkin, you and I are going to check the source of those screams, the rest of you stay here and secure that position. I don't need a lot of these things cornering us in a dark basement. "I instruct my team and with that, Arkin and I moved towards the lowest part of this place.

We went down a few flights of stairs, in a short time we reached an area that seemed to serve for storage, as there were several boxes labeled with the acronym ATC.

There were also several slightly dusty pipes that connect to the ceiling, in addition to several ventilation inlets connected to the walls. I bet a coin that we'll find someone at a sacrificial altar here.

"I do not like this." Mention Arkin

"Hey relax, are you afraid there is something chilling in this dark, decrepit basement?" I ask, giving him a sinister smile.

He gives me an annoyed look before replying, "You're not exactly helping. Hell, Joe, armed fighters are one thing, but a lot of zombies or whatever they are, it's a bit much to swallow. "

"Sometimes we have to deal with the shit that others can't." I say as I keep moving forward.

we turned a corner and in front of us was the source of the screams, the body of another member of team 1 in a pool of his own blood.

"We are late." I say as I crouch down to inspect the body.

He seems to have suffered before he died. He shows signs of beating and his intestines are open, Poor thing.

Suddenly, the corpse starts to shake and struggle. Shit he's still alive!

He must be in shock, as he starts to fight with all the strength he still has to push me away.

"Easy, easy soldier! You are safe, you are safe." I say trying to reassure him.

After a minute he stops his protests, I think he must have calmed down enough to see that I am not one of those things.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We ... were ... surprised ..." He speaks in a weak voice.

"We need to find a way to move it," I say toward where I see Arkin Next to the ducts.

But before he can answer, I see him being grabbed and pulled into the duct by one of those zombie things we had encountered. In that instant I run towards him, I reach him and start fighting the grip of the thing that is trying to pull him.

"Get that shit off me!" He screams as he tries to escape the thing's grip.

I keep holding him, the more I feel more force being exerted to pull him, so I see that more than just one of these things has his grip on Arkin.

I do my best to hold it, but my grip falters and it is dragged further into the duct, so that its upper part is no longer visible.

He starts screaming in pain and struggling when blood starts to splash everywhere. His cries of pain and despair only intensify as I can hear the sound of his flesh being torn apart by these things. I put more strength in my grip as I struggle to pull it back, but eventually my grip falters, the only thing I see then is Arkin screaming in bloody murder, as he is dragged down the ventilation duct.

I don't have time to process this, because then I hear the sound of something coming out of the other ducts around the basement. I am currently surrounded by a group of 8 of these things.

"FUCK YOU, YOUR DISGUSTING SONS OF BITCH!"

I lift my assault rifle and fire a burst at the first thing that advances towards me, then I feel everything around me slow down, while my vision becomes clearer.

I shoot two wheels at the head of two more of these things that are close to the duct to the right of the basement. I repeat the process with the other two that are on my left, as I move towards the remaining three, who are launching themselves in front of me in a disorganized attack attempt.

I hit the first one with the butt of my rifle and it stuns him, I take the opportunity and give him a high kick, who sends he stumbling against the other two nearby, This unbalances them and I finish them off by putting two rounds on each of their heads.

I feel everything around me return to its normal speed, but that doesn't stop me from hearing the footsteps approaching behind me.

I bag my ka-bar in a quick motion, turning and sliding the blade straight into the thing's throat.

"You should improve your stealth, asshole." I say that, as I pull my knife out of his throat and stick it directly into the thing's temple.

I remove my knife, wiping off some blood before putting it in the sheath, dropping the corpse of the thing on the floor. I then hear sounds of something creeping through the ventilation ducts, as if they are rising.

You really don't know when to stop, do you?

There are four ducts, I think I have the solution.

"Swallow it, you pieces of shit!" I say as I pull out four fragmentation grenades. I casually throw them into the ducts, I wait a while and then I hear a satisfying sound of an explosion, as well as the silence that followed.

"Shit." I mumble to no one in particular, as I pass through the duct Arkin was pulled into.

They just tore it up in front of me. They tore it up and probably reduced it to nothing down there, that ... This is making me sick.

"You deserved better, Arkin." I say as I walk away towards where I had left the dying soldier.

I approach the wounded soldier and when I try to move him, I realize that he is not breathing. I check his pulse and feel absolutely nothing. Shit, he didn't survive.

I get up and walk back up the stairs, taking one last look at the place where Arkin was killed as I pass.

I go up the stairs and meet the rest of the team on the ground floor.

"We heard shots and an explosion," said Larry. "did you have problems down there?"

"And where's Arkin?" Asked Chris.

I just look at them with an empty look before I speak. "We found more of those things down there, Arkin was taken by surprise and killed."

Johnny looked at me with a startled look, Larry looked annoyed and Chris ... I think this news caught him hard. He has a sad expression on his face, looking a little shocked and I see him stagger slightly.

"Jesus Christ", he says "this ... This is ..." He speaks slowly, while processing what happened.

"Chris listen," I say in a serious tone. "He was my friend too, but we don't have time to regret it now. We are still in a building with a lot of things that want us to shatter and I need you focused. "

"He's right, boy." Said Larry. "We have to continue, otherwise he will have died in vain."

And then I hear my link come to life and I'm surprised to receive a broadcast.

_"Team 2, this is Captain Willis. Do you copy?"_

...

Holy shit, Willis is still alive!

"Captain here is team 2", I reply. "What is your status?"

_"My team was slaughtered by these things_," he replies and I can hear shots being fired. _"I managed to escape, but they just keep coming."_

"What's your location?" I ask.

I don't hear anything but gunshots until he responds. _"I am on the second floor. I am managing to secure my position, but they are coming in large numbers."_

"Understood, we're on our way." With that I close the link and turn to my team.

"Very well," I say as I reload my assault rifle. "Willis is on the second floor, we are going to regroup with him and after that we are going to get out of here. Understood?" Larry and Johnny agree and I see Chris give a slow nod, he seems to have regained his composure, that's good.

"Let's go." I say. And with that we started to move towards the stairs that lead to the second floor.

We took a quick step towards the stairs, practically running up the steps, Willis may not have much time. We can easily handle these things when we need them, because apparently, they don't have enough reasoning to come up with a complex attack strategy. The small groups we deal with were easy to eliminate due to their disorganization, but I imagine that in larger numbers, these things can be a problem.

We are reaching the second floor, when four of these things appear at the top of the stairs ready to attack us. They let out a loud cry, but before they can move towards us I send two wheels on the chest and one on the head of two of these things, I look to see that Larry took the other two out with shotgun shots.

We pass the creatures' bodies and then take a look around. This floor has bullet holes everywhere, plus some bodies of these creatures that lead to the end of the corridor to the right.

"Sir, how do we find Captain Willis?" Asked Johnny.

"Follow the bodies." I answer as I lead us around the corner at the end of the hall.

We follow the body trail, going through doors that led to some writers destroyed.

Finally, we came to a corridor that seemed to have a makeshift barricade at the end of it. With tables turned to serve as cover, as well as several desks and other furniture scattered down the hall, probably to slow things down.

Suddenly a figure came out from behind the barricade, pointing an assault rifle at us. I don't take my gun because I recognize the guy in front of us.

"Captain Willis." I say

He looks at us for a moment before lowering the gun, we then move towards him near the barricade.

"I thought you were dead," he says. "These things are all over the damn place, I was lucky to be able to last up here."

I look around the hall once more before I speak. "And good work fortifying the place. Frankly, sir, I also thought you were dead."

"These are not the things that will bring me down, Marston," he replies. "Now, I think we should get out of here and request extraction before ..."

Then we heard a loud crash from the corridor behind us, as well as several footsteps getting louder and louder.

I turn around, right now I see a gigantic fat woman turning the corner in the corridor. They are running furiously towards us, some have tools such as hammers and crowbar, while others have knives and other sharp objects.

"Shoot!" I say, with that we all start shooting at the horde in front of us. I can get five of these things out while I see Chris in my field of view fire at 3 more, however, this is not slowing them down, and we are being forced to retreat slowly as they advance.

"Die your shit!" Larry exclaims, as he throws a grenade at the horde. This stuns them and reduces their numbers, which only drop further when we keep shooting. However, I see that more are coming down the corridor, quickly replacing the ones we killed.

I fire my assault rifle a few more times towards the crowd before it is empty.

"Shit!" I run towards the barricade, reloading my rifle as the others join me. We keep shooting at the horde of creatures in front of us, but they never stop moving forward.

"We are not going to get anywhere like this!" Willis speaks while firing his rifle at the crowd.

Before I answer, I hear something falling behind us. I turn around and see a lot of these things coming out through the roof ventilation behind us.

"They're flanking us!" I warn, then aim my rifle at the 5 creatures that have emerged from the ventilation.

The world around me starts to slow down and my vision becomes clear again. I aim my assault rifle at the head of the first thing, then I send two rounds at its creature head. I repeat this process again with the other 4 before two more creatures leave the duct. I dispatch them and then feel everything return to its normal speed.

"We need to move, now!" I say as I hear the others fire at the horde.

"It's not like we have a lot of options." Talk Larry. I then turn my attention to an open room at the end of this corridor that we are using as a barricade.

I turn my attention to the team and see that their weapons clicked empty, I then turn my attention to the horde, who took the opportunity to cover distance and is practically on top of our position.

"End of the corridor, now!" I exclaim and with that we all run towards the end of the corridor, running through the door in a rush and closing the door behind us.

I look around and now we are inside a large meeting room. In the center is a large and spacious table, enough for 15 people. It also has a bookcase in the corner. This place does not look worn out like the others, this is somewhat unusual.

"Help me out here." Willis speaks as he moves the table towards the door, now with Larry helping him.

They set the table blocking the door, then we heard a loud bang repeatedly against the door.

"It won't hold for very long." Mention Larry.

"And we're also not exactly in a very good strategic position," adds Chris. "We are without an exit route, with just that door between us and these things."

The worst is that he is right. There are no visible exits here, we are outnumbered and I doubt that we can get through these things.

"It may be, but it doesn't mean that we can't buy some time." I say as I head towards the bookcase and try to move there to block the entrance. To my surprise the bookcase does not move, I put more effort and ... nothing. it looks like it's sealed here, this is really weird.

I stare at the bookshelf for a moment. It is not moving and is surprisingly well preserved. If I had to take the guess, I would say that….

"Johnny, help me out here." I ask as I start removing the books from the bookcase, with Johnny joining me.

"Sir, why are we doing this?" He asks.

"This bookcase is very well preserved in the middle of this mess, in addition to being sealed in place." I respond as I continue to remove the books. Finally, when I removed a more reddish and old book, a noise like a mechanism being activated was heard.

At this point, the bookcase splits, revealing an elevator. Right now I hear a loud noise coming from the door, I look at where the rest of the team put up a defensive position and see that these things managed to break the door open.

"Everyone in, now!" I exclaimed as I walked towards the elevator, followed by the others who entered firing their weapons at the horde of creatures who entered the room. I press a button and the doors start to close, but not before I see the horde almost reaching the elevator.

I bring my assault rifle and start and shoot at the crowd of creatures, at that moment I see that Chris pulls out a flash grenade and hurls at the creatures.

They are stunned by the detonation and only have time to see the door close when they regain consciousness.

At that moment, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. We were almost sliced and that is pretty fucked up. I hope Murphy's law doesn't go into effect, because I think everyone could take a break to breathe now.

"We did it." He mentioned Johnny with evident relief.

"We're not done yet," said Larry. "We are descending into the unknown, as far as we know, there may be more of these things wherever this elevator is taking us."

"Besides, maybe we can find out what the hell caused all this." Chris said.

Well, I think getting answers would be a really good thing. After all, after having to deal with these decrepit bastards, I would really like to know how and why they are here.

The elevator door opens and then we are greeted with a more mechanized area. In contrast to the previous area, which was similar to corporate offices, this place looks more like a medical research and development facility. As if that were not enough, the air that emanates from this place is extremely dark and dense, I am also definitely feeling a form of ... Sense of anguish.

"Very well, gentlemen," I say as I point to the area in front of us. "Who's going first?"


End file.
